At present, a majority of the board-to-board (BTB) electrical connector product series have the terminal interval exceeding 0.4 mm and their height above 1.2 mm. Electronic products characterized in their small size necessitate smaller connector. However, due to technical difficulties, smaller sized connector is still unavailable in the market.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.